


A Practical Gift

by AshTheFannibal (Nicestofthedamned)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Christmas Smut, Daddy Dom Hannibal Lecter, Daddy Kink, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicestofthedamned/pseuds/AshTheFannibal
Summary: Hannibal and Will talk about what Will wants for Christmas and Hannibal lets him open one gift early.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60
Collections: Wendigo & Stag





	A Practical Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [APastandFutureNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APastandFutureNerd/gifts).

> I tried to make a sweet little Christmas story to gift to APastandFutureNerd but something else happened when I started typing.

Will was miles and miles away when Hannibal’s voice pulled him into the present. The scene of the forest shifted and the treeline melted into the small Christmas tree in the corner of their living room. The stream that he saw in front of him became the large blue rug. It was taking him a bit to get back with Hannibal and so he missed the first part of the question that he had asked that shook him from his daydream.

“Do you want to WIll?” Was the only part of Hannibal’s sentence that Will heard. He thought that he might want to, Hannibal had a pleasant look on his face and things had been going wonderfully lately. Still, it’s better to get all of the information before committing. That was especially true with Hannibal Lecter.

Will scratched his head and answered,” Do I want to what? I was somewhere else entirely just now.”

Hannibal smiled and looked at Will. Hr thought about changing his question or dropping it altogether. The curiosity of how Will would respond kept him from doing so.

“Do you want to go to sit on Santa’s lap,? Hannibal asked with his lips forming a mischievous smile that he was unable to hide.

Will furrowed his brows and looked at Hannibal as if he were speaking in another language entirely. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before replying with “No...Why would you ask that?”

“I just thought that you would look precious sitting on his lap and telling the jolly fellow what Will would like for Christmas. “Hannibal said his eyes fixed on Will’s Adam's apple and the stubble that was darkening his neck.

Will climbed up from his seat and slowly walked towards Hannibal. “You’re the only person I could be getting a Christmas gift from. Why don’t I just sit on your lap then,” he suggested.

Hannibal hummed and reached out to smooth his pants and patted his lap with his large hands. “Alright then, have a seat.” He said.

Will moved in closer and sat sideways on Hannibal’s lap. As soon as he did his cheeks flushed red and his throat flooded with spit.. Hannibal stroked his hair lovingly and watched Will’s dark lashes bat up and down and his lips move as he sucked the lower lip into his mouth.

“What do you want for Christmas, Will?” Hannibal asks in a soft low voice. The heat of his breath dances on Will’s ear lobe and he closes his eyes.

“I...um… I don’t know.” He says and hangs his head.

“Have you been a good boy this year?” Hannibal asks with a bounce of one of his knees against Will’s shapely ass.

“Yes?” Will answers unsure of himself and a little bit embarrassed by how this was affecting him.

Hannibal gripped a twist of curls and yanked his head back and Will cut his eyes to the side to look into the amber pools of Hannibal’s eyes. “ All year long?” he questioned.

Will felt his cock pressing into his pants and begging for attention.he shifted on Hannibal’s lap and felt the growth in his pants was similar to his. Hannibal let out a deep sigh at Will’s shifting and the pressure on his lap.

“I think so,” Will said so low it was nearly a whisper.

“You don’t sound very confident that you’ve been a good boy,” Hannibal said placing a finger on Will’s nose before bringing it up and running it across his forehead.

“I’m sorry, Santa,” Will said.

“Oh, I’m not Santa, who else might a boy sit like this with, hmm?” Hannibal replied

“Da...D...Daddy’s?” Will answered nervously with his cheeks ablaze.

Hannibal purred against Will’s throat. “What was that Will?”

“Daddy” Will repeated, more clearly this time.

“That’s right, darling. Very good.” Hannibal praised him.

“You’ve been a pretty good boy for Daddy, all year long. You can’t think of anything that you’d like to open on Christmas morning, Will?” Hannibal says, his lips grazing Will’s ear. He takes a hand and places it on the inside of Will’s thigh and he clamps his legs closed trapping Hannibal’s hand. Hannibal chuckles and slides his hand up higher on his thigh. Pressing past the pressure Will put on his hand and placing his hand just short of Will’s erection.

“I don't know,” Will says again, this time in a defeated voice.

“Well, I do have something for you. You will have to wait until Christmas morning though, my dear boy. “ Hannibal says removing his hand from between Will’s legs...

“Yes, Daddy,” Will says softly.

Hannibal rumbles at the sound of Will’s words and pats Will’s lower back with one hand “up, strip for Daddy.”

Will gets up and removes his pants and steps out of them, kicking them out of the way. He unbuttons his shirt and shakes it off and tosses it to join his pants. Hannibal takes it all in. Will’s nude body, his wide blue eyes, the scent of his arousal hanging in the air, sweet and tantalizing.

“Would you like to open one of your presents now? Since you have been such a good boy for Daddy?” Hannibal asks.

Will nods and watches as Hannibal gets up and moves to the small tree, He picks up a red and green striped package with a large green bow and strands of shiny curly ribbons. He handed it to Will and kissed him on top of the head.

“I thought that you might put them to use tonight,” Hannibal said with a wide smile and returned to his seat.

Will carefully tears into the paper and reveals a plain brown box. He reaches into his pants pocket and takes out a knife to slice the ribbons. Hannibal sits back smiling while Will cuts open the clear tape keeping the box closed to reveal a pair of black knee pads. Will’s cheeks get even darker crimson at the realization that he was just given a pair of knee pads by Hannibal. He takes them out, holds them up and moves his eyes over them. He lays them in front of him and looks at Hannibal.

Hannibal sits in anticipation, folding and unfolding his hands while watching Will’s surprise.

“ What do you say?” Hannibal prods.

“Thank you,” Will says in a shy tone.

“Thank you, whom?” Hannibal presses

“Thank you, Daddy.” Will corrects himself.

“Much better, darling boy. Now put them on and let Daddy see how they fit.” He tells him

Will moves to stretch out a leg and begin putting on his new knee pads. Once they’re on he sits back, legs stretched out in front of him.

“It appears that they fit just fine,” Hannibal says. “He looks down at Will, nude except for his knee pads.

“Shall we see how well they work?” Hannibal asks motioning with his hand for Will to move. Will gets onto his padded knees and feels the flush spreading, marking his upper body like a rash. In spite of the humiliation, his cock is throbbing hard.

“You must be excited to sue your gift from Daddy,” Hannibal remarks, lowering his eyes to Will’s hard cock and the flushed tip. “Crawl closer and thank me, like a good boy.”

Will scoots to his hands and padded knees and crawls between Hannibal’s legs. He reaches up to unzip his slacks and is stopped by a firm hand on his hands. “Through my pants first.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Will whispers and wets hips plush lips and moves into wrap his mouth around the outline of Hannibal’s tented pants. Fingers move into his hair and settle in holding his head. A low rumble escapes Hannibal’s mouth. His dark tan slacks take on an even darker circle in the crotch from Will’s excessive drooling. Will lets out an involuntary whine and his head is snatched back and lifted.

“What’s wrong?” Hannibal asks

“I want to feel you, your skin, Daddy.” Will pants out with his blue eyes glazed over with lust.

“Very well, take it out and take what you want,” Hannibal responds.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Will says in a happier tone and goes to unwrap his second gift of the night. Hannibal is aching hard, swollen to the limit and ready for him. Will makes tentative teasing licks at the glans. He curled his fingers around the foreskin and tugs it softly. Slowly he takes in his cock little by little. His mouth is warm and his lips silken smooth against his hard cock.

Will brings his eyes up to lock into Hannibal’s gaze. He moans around his cock causing vibrations to caress the sensitive organ. Will stretches back to take his mouth from Hannibal’s cock and a thick rope of spit connects him to it. He slurps it back into his mouth as he goes in for more sucking. He’s sloppy, hungry, drunk on it and Hannibal couldn’t be more pleased. Will’s dark curls bounce as he moves his head up and down and Hannibal hisses and digs his fingers into the armrest of his chair.

Hannibal wants to flood Will’s mouth with come but he wants to keep enjoying the blow job. He decides to go over the recipe for garlic ginger roasted butternut squash to avoid finishing before he wants to.

_ One butternut squash, cubed in three-quarter-inch cubes._

That’s all he manages to conjure up as he is transfixed on Wil’s face. Will has all of him, as he often does, honesty, as he always does.

Will makes a strangled sound as he chokes on Hannibal’s cock and it’s no use. He’s done for. Will is on his padded knees, eyes watering, face soaked in spit and precome gagging himself on his hard cock and the only right thing to do is to paint that beautiful boy’s throat with spurts of well earned hot come. Hannibal grips Will’s head in both hands and slides his head back to leave about half of his cock in Will’s skilled mouth.

This time it is Hannibal that whines. His body is frozen and searing hot at the same time. He’s drowning in ecstasy while losing it all staring into Will’s sea-colored eyes. Hot salty droplets of water leak from Hannibal’s eyes and onto the ledge of his cheekbones before splashing off. Will climbs up to him and kisses the tears and sits back on his lap, their bodies tangled together, limbs intertwining.

“You made Daddy feel fantastic, darling. Do you think you can come to me and make it even better? I do so love it when you come for me, Will.” Hannibal coaxes him while stroking him in a steady rhythm. Will moves his tongue about inside of his mouth and brings up the taste of Hannibal’s salty hot release. He squeezes onto Hannibal’s thigh and pants and tenses as he orgasms into and onto Hannibal’s hand. He strokes Will through his orgasm and then brings his hand up to their faces. Will looks into his eyes, growls softly and licks the come from his hand.

No words are spoken as they lay against one another in the light of the tree. Will stays on Hannibal’s lap and they share touches and kisses, but no words are needed.

  
  



End file.
